The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to improved network topologies.
A xe2x80x9cnetwork topologyxe2x80x9d refers to the structure that provides the communications interconnection among nodes of a network. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnodexe2x80x9d refers to any device capable of communicating, such as a computer, router, switch, network processor, or symmetric multiprocessor. Thus, the topology of a network refers to the network""s particular configuration of links and nodes.
Conventional systems for configuring networks utilize a predefined pattern that easily extends to accommodate large numbers of nodes. When configuring a network, the pattern dictates the network topology to be used based on the number of nodes. For example, one such conventional system for configuring networks that uses predefined patterns is the hypercube system. As shown in FIG. 1, the hypercube system accommodates only networks with a number of nodes that can be expressed as a power of 2. Accordingly, FIG. 1 depicts the hype rube network topology of networks having 2, 4, 8, and 16 nodes. The pattern that the hypercube system uses is apparent from an examination of the different topologies.
Following a predefined pattern provides a convenient, scalable method for configuring networks, but it ignores network performance. As a result, network performance may suffer. It is thus desirable to improve the manner in which networks are configured.
In accordance with methods and systems consistent with the present invention, a number of improved network topologies are provided that have been selected to improve network performance based on various performance characteristics. These topologies have also been selected based on the ease with which the network can be reconfigured, including adding nodes and removing nodes. As a result, the network topologies in accordance with methods and systems consistent with the present invention do not follow a rigid, predefined pattern; rather, these topologies have been selected to improve network performance and facilitate reconfiguration.
In accordance with methods consistent with the present invention, a method is provided for distributed system configuration. According to this method, a set of network topologies for groups of nodes is created, where each network topology is associated with one of the groups of nodes, and each group has a different number of nodes. Each network topology is configured to improve network performance of the associated group of nodes based on performance characteristics and does not fully connect the associated group of nodes. Furthermore, this method selects one of the network topologies for a network and then configures the network using the selected topology.
In accordance with methods consistent with the present invention, a method is provided for distributed system configuration. According to this method, a set of network topologies for groups of nodes is created, where each network topology is associated with one of the groups of nodes, and each group has a different number of nodes. Each network topology is configured to facilitate reconfiguration of the associated group and does not fully connect the associated group. Furthermore, this method selects one of the network topologies for a network based on the number of nodes in the network and then configures the network using the selected topology.